


Steal a Kiss

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili makes a bet with Bofur, one that involves Elrond. (fic and art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The art is based on those photos of James Nesbitt and Hugo Weaving at one of the premieres. 
> 
> Story could be gen or slash.

 “I say we place wages on if Bofur can manage to steal a kiss from an elf,” Kili suggested as the company sat in their sleeping room graciously given to them by the elves of Rivendell during their stay.

 “That bored, are you?” replied Gloin.

 “Not that I’m refusing, but why me?” Bofur asked.

 “So you’re saying yes, then?” Nori responded, interested in any betting pool.

 Bofur glanced around, noting the now-expectant faces of most of the dwarves and the bemused expression of the hobbit. He smiled, “Who am I to deny you lads a bit of fun? Alright, I’m in.”

 Kili slyly grinned. “Not just any elf.”

 “Oh? Which one then? Elrond’s aid?”

 “Kili, no…” Fili realized what his brother was getting at.

 “Hey, it’s got to be a challenge for him. Elrond himself.”

 The other dwarves began howling in laughter, punctuated with “good luck” and “this I’ve got to see.”

 “Good thing Thorin isn’t around to hear this,” Dori muttered.

 “You still up for it, Bofur?” Fili asked.

 “I suppose you’ll all be betting against me?” At the nods of the others, Bofur grinned. “Right then, I look forward to proving you wrong.”

 ********

 Bofur got his chance the next evening, when Nori pointed out Elrond taking a walk in the gardens visible from balcony of their sleeping room. Bofur hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if this really was a good idea, considering it could lead to a slight diplomatic incident. But… from what he had seen of the elf ruler, he seemed to have a sense of humour.

 Bofur bounded down the stairs to catch up to the elf. “Lord Elrond,” he called out. He put on his best charming smile when the elf stopped and turned.

 “Yes? Ah, the one who sang yesterday.”

 “Bofur, at your service,” Bofur replied with a small bow. “Uh… about that… I do apologize for the manners of my fellows, with the throwing food and whatnot.”

 The corners of Elrond’s mouth twitched upwards. “Gandalf tells me that is normally how dwarven meals are conducted when there are so many of you present.”

 “Still, we should’ve at least cleaned up after.”

 Elrond nodded slightly. “I won’t dispute that.” He led Bofur over to a stone bench and invited him to sit with him. “Apologizing for that behavior isn’t the only reason you wanted to talk to me, is it?”

 “No…” Bofur glanced up to the balcony, spotting his friends watching before they ducked down to not be seen by Elrond. He took off his hat and held it in his lap. It only seemed like the polite thing to do, considering what his intentions were. He dropped the tone of his voice. “I don’t want anyone to hear what I’m about to tell you. May I whisper it in your ear?”

 Elrond glanced around. “There is no one around. Though if it would put you at ease, I’ll oblige.” He crouched down a little and turned his head.

 Bofur craned his neck and tilted his head up. “Sorry about this,” he whispered into the pointed ear a split-second before placing his lips to the elf’s cheek. He held it there for a few seconds to make sure the other dwarves would see it.

 Bofur pulled away, and saw the slight frown on Elrond’s face. What worried him was the otherwise lack of reaction. He quickly began to explain, “I meant no insult, Lord Elrond. This was simply a game devised by my fellows, and I-“

 “You couldn’t resist playing.”

 Bofur sheepishly nodded.

 “I presume they placed wages against your success?”

 Bofur nodded again.

 “I also presume they’re watching from that balcony?”

 Another nod. Bofur’s grip on his hat tightened.

 “In that case… turn your head.”

 Bofur’s brows furrowed in confusion, but he obeyed anyway. That expression changed into a satisfied little smile when the elf ruler’s lips kissed his cheek, his eyes closing as it lingered.

 “Does that satisfy the terms of the wager?” Elrond inquired as he pulled away.

 Bofur shook his head a bit and cleared his throat. “Uh… yes, more so, actually.” He looked up to the balcony, laughing as he shouted, “You owe me double!” He looked back to the elf, who now had an amused smile.

 “As repayment…” Elrond started, trailing off into thought.

 “Bofur froze. Had he really expected to get away with this without some sort of punishment?

 “I’m interested in other cultures. Would you mind teaching me that song you sang yesterday, along with any others you know?”

 Bofur cocked his head. That was unexpected. “You… you’re interested in that? I mean- it’s not exactly to Elvish taste.”

 Elrond nodded, but kept a smile. “Master Bofur, both our cultures have many things the other doesn’t find to its taste. That does not mean we can’t personally find aspects to like.” He stood and gestured for Bofur to follow. “Perhaps you could teach me your songs away from the prying eyes of your friends? I promise to not keep you from them all night.”

 “Uh… yes, of course, if you wish, Lord Elrond.” Bofur put his hat back on and turned to the balcony, giving the other dwarves a waving salute.

 Bofur kept pace with Elrond as he led them to somewhere more private. He was actually excited about what the next few hours might bring. He pulled out his small flute from the inside of his jacket. “Do you play anything like this? If not, I could teach you this too…”


End file.
